


Please

by sinfulsanchez



Series: Pet Play [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkwardness, Fantasizing, Frotting, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Regret, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulsanchez/pseuds/sinfulsanchez
Summary: (First instance in the chronological order of the Pet Play series.)
It all starts with Ford helping Dipper out with a little problem...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Since this is chronologically part 1 of the Pet Play series, it starts at the very beginning, with Ford and Dipper not having more than a platonic relationship. 
> 
> The title is only a working title, I might change it later on.
> 
> Tags are added as fic is updated.

Dipper shifted uncomfortably in his seat for the fifth time this afternoon, his gaze fixated on the petri dishes that Ford was preparing for an experiment, but his mind entirely elsewhere. He tried to casually cross his legs, awkwardly sticking one hand between his thighs in an attempt to cover his crotch. 

Ford stilled his hands and cleared his throat. "You know, uh... I think it'd be better if you went to take care of that. I need your undivided attention for this experiment."  
He lifted his gaze and looked at the boy squirming on the chair next to him. 

Dipper turned completely red at Ford addressing the obvious little bulge in his shorts.  
"No, it-it's okay, I can focus." 

He stammered and sat straight up, never moving his eyes away from the glass utensils so he didn't have to meet his great uncle's eyes. 

Ford sighed. "I can't allow for you to be distracted, Dipper. The bathroom is right over there. I'll wait with the experiment until you're back."  
He relaxed in his seat and watched as Dipper stood up.  
"Okay", the boy murmured and slowly walked to the door on the left.

He entered the small room and closed the toilet, then sat on the lid.  
One hand gripping the fabric of his pants, he used the palm of the other to press down on his bulge. A barely audible whimper escaped the back of his throat.  
He unzipped his pants and started to rub himself clumsily through his underwear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ford looked at the clock hanging across the room. How long could it possibly take for a young boy like Dipper to come?  
After several more minutes and two more careful checks on the prepared experiment he walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. 

"Dipper? Is everything okay in there?" He asked, but received no answer. "Dipper?" 

Suddenly, the door was unlocked and he saw Dipper hiding partially behind it with his shoulders slumped, fly open and erection still very much present.  
"Are you alright?" Ford frowned at him. 

The boy raised his head, still not looking at Ford, and rubbed his hand over his watery eyes. "It hurts." He muttered and bit his lip. 

Ford studied the boy's body language and his face visibly softened. "You... You don't know how to get off, do you?" 

His great nephew shook his head.  
Ford took a deep breath before he spoke his next words. 

"Would you want me to show you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short prologue and are interested in more! :)


	2. Lesson 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has agreed to take Ford up on his offer.

Only a few minutes later, Dipper was sitting on Ford's bed, kneading his shorts and worrying his lower lip, while his great uncle was sorting through his wooden bedside table.  
"Is this the first time you got hard?" Ford asked in the most casual tone he could muster and, after he seemed to have found what he'd been looking for, sat next to his great nephew.

Dipper shook his head. "It's happened before." The boy mumbled, still not looking at his great uncle.  
He was extremely embarrassed talking about this, although he was certainly most comfortable talking to Ford above anybody else.

"But you've never had an orgasm?" The man inquired as he opened the small bottle he'd grabbed.  
Dipper nervously rubbed his sweaty palms over his pants. "I know it feels good when I push down on it or brush against it... But it always starts to hurt and, and- then I just wait until it goes away." He murmured all flustered. 

Ford looked at Dipper, resisting the urge to stroke over the boy's back to provide some comfort. "I'm sorry. But I'll help you making it feel good. Just how it's supposed to, okay?"  
He smiled gently at his great nephew, who nodded. "Okay."

"Let's see... First, lean back and try to relax, alright?"  
Dipper sat back and rested his back against the cushions. 

Ford leaned back as well, using his free hand to stroke over his clothed dick to get himself hard.  
"Now push down your pants and underwear." 

Dipper hesitatingly did as told, shoving both his shorts and briefs down his thighs. He felt so vulnerable with his stiff little cock exposed like this; it curved just slight to the right toward his stomach, the head flushed an even deeper red than his cheeks.

Ford followed by unzipping his pants and freeing his now half-hard cock.  
He threw a quick look over at Dipper and saw the boy gaping at his respectably large member. 

"You're really big." Dipper whispered in amazement. He regretted it as soon as the words had left his mouth.  
Did he really just comment on his great uncle's dick? 

But it was indeed impressive; about twice as long as Dipper's, much thicker and there was dark hair around the base where he himself was still smooth.  
Ford gave an amused little huff. "You know, you're still growing." 

Dipper suddenly had to fight the urge to reach over and touch it, wondering how it'd feel beneath his palm.  
He probably wouldn't even be able to fully close his fist around it... 

"Now give me your hand, Dipper." Ford's voice suddenly pulled him from his slightly inappropriate thoughts and Dipper broke his stare.  
The boy laid his right hand into his great uncle's who squirted some of the bottle's contents onto Dipper's palm, then onto his own.

"It feels a lot better with lube. Plus you won't rub yourself raw." He closed the bottle and set it aside. "Spread it over your hand, let it warm up first, then carefully coat yourself with it."  
When Dipper gripped his cock with his slick hand, he hissed softly. 

"Now stroke yourself, move your hand up and down. Go gently at first, then give some more pressure if you like or go a bit faster. Remember, masturbation's about what you like and everybody likes it differently." 

Dipper experimentally moved his hand up and down, occasionally glancing at Ford's hand to mimic his movements.  
"How- how do you like it?" The kid asked curiously.

"Hmm, what I personally like is to focus on the head." Ford said and squeezed the head of his now fully erect dick, a shaky moan falling from his lips. He moved his thumb in a circular motion, spreading the pre-come he was leaking.

Dipper was so fascinated at the sight, that he almost forgot all about himself. He directed his eyes back his hand, then started to move i faster over his shaft, whimpering at the pleasant feeling he elicited himself. Oh god... This definitely felt so much better than what he'd tried before.

Ford dropped his other hand to his crotch, squeezing the base of his cock and stroking over his balls.  
"How does it feel?" Ford asked, voice rough and even deeper than usual. 

"G-good." Dipper's voice was the opposite, high-pitched and strained. "Real good."  
"You know, there's other places in which it can be pleasurable to touch yourself."  
Ford pushed up his sweater and ran his hand over his belly to his chest where he rubbed his nipple until it was erect, then he gave it a slight tweak.

Dipper was now openly looking at Ford and decided to copy what he did. He stuck his hand up his shirt and found his own nipples already hard. He pinched one and the pleasure jolting through him elicited a quiet whine from his mouth. He moved his hand to the other side and twisted the sensitive nub between his fingers. He bit his lip and let his hand slide back down.

Ford licked his lips and decreased his strokes to an almost painfully slow speed. He allowed himself to look over at the boy, his eyes lingering on his face, then dropping them to his small, hard prick.  
Dipper's breathing between moans was quick and irregular and his right hand moved faster and faster, while his left digged his nails into the couch's fabric. 

"Oh my god", he groaned. That weird, unfamiliar feeling in his groin started to spread, an intense tingling sensation in his thighs and abdomen centering around his crotch.  
As it started to increase rapidly, he lifted his left hand, grabbing his great uncle's lower arm. He was nervous, even the tiniest bit afraid, after all he was not completely sure what was going to happen and how it'd feel. 

It took Dipper another five strokes and then he came; finally experiencing an orgasm for the first time. Both his hands' grips tightened, his eyes squeezed shut and his entire body tensed up, toes curling and back arching up. He shuddered heavily as he came, covering his stomach in small droplets of liquid.  
"Fooord, aaah~!"  
Dipper's hand flew up and covered his mouth, but it was too late. He'd moaned his great uncle's name in ecstasy.

Ford involuntarily shivered with deep arousal when he heard Dipper bursting out his name.  
Oh god, this wasn't good.

The boy was now panting audibly, experiencing satisfaction, embarrassment and confusion all at the same time. He slowly took his hand from his mouth, looking at the mess he'd made all over himself. "Oh?" He carefully touched the clear substance, dipping two fingers in it, then bringing his hand up to his face to inspect the gooey stuff. He squinted at it, then brought it even closer and stuck out his tongue to taste it. 

"Fuck", Ford's exclamation drew Dipper's attention back to him just in time that the boy witnessed his great uncle ejaculate in thick spurts. The man quickly pumped himself until he was all spent. He threw back his head to catch his breath. Dipper once again found himself having to restrain from overstepping obvious boundaries by reaching over. But it was so fascinating; Ford's stuff looked nothing like his. It was white and thick and even though he had no way of knowing, Dipper was convinced it would taste differently, too. Little did he know in that moment that he was about to find that out very soon.

 

Ford and Dipper got cleaned up und dressed with not many words spoken between them. The boy was still anxious about whether Ford had heard him moan his name. God, of course he'd heard him, he'd been moaning so loudly.  
He felt embarrassment creeping up once again and his hands started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. 

"Did that help?" Ford eventually asked and broke the silence.  
"Huh?" Dipper looked up at him.  
"Will you... I mean, could I help you a bit?" 

His great nephew bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah, thank you."  
Ford smiled softly and placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder.  
"It's okay to take your time with exploring your body, but be careful not to hurt yourself."  
The boy nodded awkwardly. 

Ford straightened up and put his hands on his sides. "And if you have any questions... I'm always here to help, alright?"  
"Okay. I- ah, Thanks, great uncle Ford." The kid repeated, then turned to walk towards the door.

"Oh, and Dipper", Ford walked up to him and held out his hand.  
"Might want to take this with you." He gave the embarrassed boy the still more than half full bottle of lube and patted him gently on the back to send him off upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far? c:


	3. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. It's not the lack of motivation or inspiration. Personal stuff gets in the way...   
> I wanted to present y'all a super long chapter as compensation, but I decided to just post what I have, because otherwise you'd probably have to wait another few months. Haven't given up on this yet, though!

Dipper slowly walked up the stairs to the attic, squeezing the small bottle in his hand nervously. He opened the door to the twins' room and found it empty. Mabel must still be out then. He crouched down in front of his backpack at the foot of his bed and hid the bottle in one of the pockets. Then, he climbed onto his bed and hugged his pillow, having started to feel slightly nauseous from all the different feelings that had turned his stomach upside down. In his head, he kept hearing himself moaning Ford's name over and over, his brain repeating that memory from mere minutes ago and he groaned loudly to drown it out.

Maybe Ford hadn't even heard it? He bit his lower lip and clenched his eyes shut. No, _of course_ Ford had heard it, it had clearly been his name and Dipper hadn't exactly been quiet... The boy groaned again, this time in a slightly higher pitch.

"Dip-Dop, you okay?"  
Dipper fell silent and raised his head to look at his sister's face that stuck out from behind the door. He hadn't heard her open it.  
"Yeah, sure." He forced a smile. "What's up?" 

Mabel smiled back. "Dinner's ready! Or, it's finally arrived, rather. Come on, Dipper, I'm hungry!" She impatiently jumped up and down until Dipper was at the door, then turned around and quickly headed into the kitchen closely followed by her twin. 

When Dipper saw the pizza boxes stacked on the kitchen table, his face lit up and finally, he was able to think about something else. 

Ford did not attend dinner.

~~~~~

Dipper wouldn't get to see his great uncle until the next day for breakfast. Ford was already sitting at the table when Dipper and Mabel descended from the attic. "Good morning", the boy mumbled in the direction of his grunkles, but wasn't heard by either over Mabel's louder, more cheerful greeting.  
He sat down facing Stan with Ford to his right and Mabel sat to his left. 

"Did you kids sleep well?" Their great uncle Stan asked. Dipper only nodded and reached for the box of cereals in front of him.  
"Yes!" His twin sister exclaimed and fell into a rant to Stan about the crazy dream she had about two-headed unicorns.

The boy sat down the box and looked for the milk which he discovered standing between his great uncles. He did not want to be rude and interrupt Stan in his (admittedly quite one-sided) conversation with his sister, so he only had one other option. 

"Ford", he addressed the other man, his eyes flickering up to his and quickly back when his great uncle looked at him.  
"Could you uh- hand me the milk please?" 

"Of course, Dipper." He answered calmly and gave it to him with a smile.  
Dipper reached for it, blushing under Ford's gaze. After yesterday, he just couldn't look the other in the eye. 

"Thanks", he muttered and poured some of the white liquid into his bowl.  
Ford cleared his throat. "Would you want to finish the experiment from yesterday this afternoon?"  
Dipper had just eaten a spoonful of his breakfast. He wanted to answer, but fell into a fit of coughs instead as he choked on the food. 

"I'm sorry." He apologized and cleared his throat. "Actually, I promised Mabel to spend the day at the public pool with her and her friends."  
He was not really looking forward to that, but it beat spending an awkward afternoon in the lab.

"I think I might be able to finish it on my own." Ford said and his voice implied he understood that Dipper needed some time on his own.

About two hours later, Dipper sat on the edge of the pool, swinging his legs back and forth, creating small waves.  
He absent-mindedly watched Mabel with Candy and Grenda playing tag in the water. 

Even though his eyes followed the game, flashes of a big fist jerking up and down a huge, swollen member appeared, taking over his mind in its entirety.  
'Ford's fist.' Dipper thought and swallowed dryly. 'And Ford's member.'  
He could feel his body starting to tingle, arousal coursing through him and pooling in his crotch. 

He lifted up his hips and slid into the pool. Trying to clear his head, he pushed himself from the wall with his feet and dove into the cold water.

~~~~~

That evening, Dipper laid in his bed, alone in the room. Mabel had gone over to Candy's along with Grenda. 

Dipper stared into the dark and wondered how much time had gone by since he'd switched off the lights.  
He tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep, but the merciless restlessness bubbling deep within kept him awake. He bit his lip and laid his hand on his bare stomach, pushing the finger tips just past the waistband of his shorts and underwear. He let them rest there for a few minutes, then slowly moved them further south until they touched the base of his dick. 

He began to rub it. Lazily at first, then more eagerly. He pulled back his hand and shoved down his pants and briefs. He closed his fist around his half-hard little cock and started stroking it.  
A row of breathy moans cut through the silent darkness. 

The boy closed his eyes, and told his brain to not think of the evening the day before. Instead he tried bringing up memories of the few girls he's liked in the past. But curvy hips and slim shoulders changed into a sturdy physique, full lips into small ones surrounded by stubble, and long, red hair into a short, gray cut.

Dipper let his hand fall to the side and groaned in frustration. He contemplated the situation, eventually deciding in favor of his dick, which was now hard and pulsing in need for attention. 

He softly gripped it again and focusing only on the stroking, he now allowed his mind to wander where it did anyway. Dipper matched the speed of his hand to the memory of Ford's, then imagined his fist was larger _much larger_ and had an additional digit. He imagined it wasn't his, imagined it was Ford wrapping his fingers around Dipper's little cock, imagined he'd stroke it like he did his own, imagined how it would disappear in his grunkle's hand, imagined the calloused palm brushing over his sensitive skin, imagined-... 

"Ngh", Dipper whimpered and squeezed himself to not come on the spot. He felt similar to just before when he'd moaned Ford's name. His left hand crept up his chest and gently tweaked his left nipple. His right hand went to tease the head of his dick, moving the thumb over it in a circular motion just how he'd observed Ford doing it. 

Dipper tried to hold it, but moaned out loud as he came, his back arching up, legs thrashing about and feet kicking into the blanket. He pumped his hand quickly throughout his climax and felt several warm droplets landing on his chest. He kept stroking himself, but when he was getting too sensitive, he stopped and took a few deep breaths before kicking off his pants and wiping the sticky liquid off his skin with them. It was dark and he couldn't see a thing, yet he wondered whether his stuff still looked different to Ford's. 

He pulled up his briefs and only just then the gravity of what he'd done hit him.

He'd actually gotten off to the memory of seeing his great uncle masturbate. Dipper buried his face in his pillow. There they were again, these confusing emotions. He felt good and bad at the same time and the dichotomy was overwhelming. He felt a tear escape his eye, but it was quickly soaked up by the fabric. "Fuck", he muttered quietly, "fuck, fuck, fuck!" He clenched his eyes shut, refusing to admit his crush on Ford, his great uncle 40+ years his senior, for Christ's sake! 

With a dropping feeling in his stomach and drying tears on his cheeks, Dipper finally fell into a deep sleep, not waking before the next morning.

He'd had a confusing dream and woke up slightly disoriented. When he sat up and saw the come-stained pyjama bottoms laying next to him, the bitter feeling came flashing back. 

Dipper sighed and got up to take a shower. He did not feel like eating breakfast, so he retreated to the attic again. For the longest time, he sat on his bed with his knees up to his chest, staring blankly into the room. 

Eventually, he decided that it might be best to act as if _that_ didn't happen two days ago. Although he was definitely grateful that Ford had shown him how to take care of his little problem, he just couldn't go back to him with any questions about it. 

Unfortunately, he had a ton of those.


	4. The Drawer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a SUPER short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Ford had been writing on the report of his experiments for several hours that morning, when suddenly the door to his lab opened. He looked to the door over the rim of his glasses, then sat up with a smile.

"Dipper, what can I help you with?" He asked the boy who stood there across the wide room, looking a bit... Lost?

"I- uh..." Dipper stammered and bit his lip, then approached Ford slowly. He was still avoiding to meet his great uncle's eyes.

Ford pushed his chair from the lab counter and turned to face Dipper.

"Do you maybe... Have some more of this?" Dipper asked hesitantly and held out the empty bottle of lube in his hand.

"Yes, uh..." Ford raised an eyebrow. He gave it to the boy barely two days ago. Sure, he was young, but that couldn't be healthy, could it? "Did you use it all to masturbate?"

"Ah, no! I- I mean..." Dipper squirmed and turned bright red, he ducked his head to hide his face beneath the rim of his hat.

Ford mentally cursed himself that he got aroused from seeing the boy so embarrassed and warned himself to stay focused on their conversation.

"Itriedtofindmyprostate." Dipper blurted out quickly.

"Oh." Was all Ford could say. He blinked and looked at the bottle. "You tried to finger yourself, how did that go?" He asked in a careful fashion.

Dipper shook his head without looking up.

Ford cleared his throat. "I hope you didn't... Use any... Uh, foreign objects to..."

"What?" Dipper exclaimed and finally looked at Ford, sporting a slightly horrified expression.

"Look, I just don't want you to hurt yourself, okay?"

"Y-yes." Dipper bit his lower lip again.

Ford stood up, but then hesitated.

"Two days ago you did not know how to get off, how do you already know that prostate stimulation can be a part of it?"

"I was looking for answers on the internet, because I..." He looked around the room. "I was... Too embarrassed to come ask you about some things and then I got to this article and I read about it and looked it up some more.." He put his hands in his short's pockets and shrugged. "I wanted to know if it felt as good as they described it."

He quickly looked up at Ford, who hadn't taken his eyes off him, then directed his eyes away again. "That's how I used up the lube."

Ford nodded. Ah yes, the mysterious, omniscient _"internet"_ he's been told about. With a sigh he crouched down and laid a hand on the blushing boy's shoulder.

"Look, I get it. I once was at the same point as you are now. And I'm not against self-exploration, but I want you to know you don't have to be embarrassed to come to me with questions."

Dipper smiled awkwardly and rubbed his arm. "Thanks, grunkle Ford."

His great uncle smiled back, then he got up and walked over to the stairs. "I have some more in my room." He said and headed upstairs with Dipper following closely behind.

He entered his bedroom and walked straight to the dresser across the couch that doubled as his bed. He carefully knelt down and opened up the bottom drawer. He grabbed another bottle identical to the empty one and held it out to Dipper. "Here you go."

The boy walked over and took it from his great uncle. "Thanks."

Dipper put it in his pocket. "Oh? What's this?" He knelt down beside Ford and took something out of the drawer. "Grunkle Ford, why do you have a _dog collar_?"


	5. Lesson 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's another lesson awaiting little Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to give my beta-reader [Boobi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brb_sinning/profile) another shout-out, because she does awesome work. <3
> 
> And also a big thanks to everyone leaving comments on my fic, they encourage me a LOT! c:

"It's for role-play, not an actual dog." Ford said and took the collar out of Dipper's hand. He held it up to his throat, but it was obvious that it was too small to fit him. "Hmm, figures. I haven't worn it since college." He chuckled and lowered his hands, looking at the black leather strip with nostalgia.

Dipper's eyes grew wide. " _You_ wore this?"

Ford nodded. "I believe I still might have the leash in here." He handed Dipper the collar and rummaged around in the drawer.

Curiously, Dipper lifted his hands and laid the collar around his neck. He fiddled with the clasp, but before he could close it, Ford looked back up at him and he quickly lowered it again and blushed.

'It would look great on him', Ford caught himself thinking. "That's the matching leash." He held it up.

"You know, I... Still don't quite get it." Dipper admitted as he took one of the leash's ends and hooked it to the silver ring on the collar.

'His innocence... How endearing', Ford thought as he watched the boy.

"Well, pet play is a form of dominance and submission. It's usually a master and pet situation, sometimes it may extend beyond the bedroom."

"Master and pet?" Dipper asked as he tried to wrap his young brain around this new concept.

"Yes. It's an unequal relationship of power. The pet usually fully submits themselves to their master, taking orders and obeying commands, just like a trained dog would. Or, receiving punishment when prompted so by misbehavior. This, for example", Ford took the collar from the boy's hands, "serves for further... Well, humiliation through de-humanizing."

"Oh..." Was simply all Dipper could say. And then, suddenly, an image appeared on his mind, it was just a flash, lasting no more than a second, but he saw what he imagined a young Ford with a black collar around his neck would look like. He blinked and Ford had already closed the drawer and stood back up. Dipper got up as well, still deep in his thoughts.

"So... You were someone's pet in college?" Dipper asked curiously.

Ford crossed his arms and nodded. "Yes, for a few months in the last year."

Dipper's mouth fell slightly open at the other's confession.

"You had a master then?" There was still some disbelief present in his voice.

"Yes, he treated me quite well."

" _He!?_ " Dipper's hand flew to cover his mouth, regretting his outburst. "I mean, I didn't- I- I don't-" He stammered as his cheeks grew hot.

Ford chuckled softly. "It's okay. I wouldn't have mentioned it if I wasn't okay with you knowing."

Dipper smiled bashfully, then rubbed his arm and looked away. Ford knew immediately that something was bothering the boy.

"I can see something's on your mind, Dipper. Want to tell me?" He inquired and put his hands into his coat's pockets.

Dipper squirmed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Well... I mean... You have experience with another guy then?"

"Yes. With three in fact." Ford answered honestly. 

"So... You also have experience with... Uh, prostate stimulation?"

Ford studied the boy's embarrassed face. "Dipper... Are you asking me to help you again?"

"Maybe." In fact, Dipper wasn't sure what he was asking. He looked up at Ford with an insecure look in his eyes. "Y-yes." He said eventually.

Ford took a deep breath. What was he getting himself into? "Alright." Ford said eventually. 

They went back down to the lab, Dipper nervously anticipating what would happen now. "Are... Are we _now_ gonna... I mean it doesn't have to be today, but... I thought, maybe..." He trailed off and shrugged.

"If you want to." Ford said and turned to the boy who nodded at him, then took off his hat.

Ford opened up the drawer to his left and grabbed a pair of plastic gloves. He had to at least _try_ to pretend there was some professionalism in what he was about to do.

"Dipper, I need to know..." He said as he put on the gloves. "Are you really sure about this?"

Dipper nodded softly, his hands unzipping his shorts. He stepped out of them and kneaded them in his hands. "I trust you." He said, trying to make it sound casual. He smiled up at his great uncle who smiled back at him.

"Let's see..." Ford thought it through. "How about you lean over my work desk?" He suggested and pushed a box in front of it so Dipper could bend over the work space comfortably.

Dipper nodded and turned around. He stepped out of his briefs and let them drop to where his pants rested on the floor. He felt extremely exposed and started to blush again.

"Okay, Dipper", Ford said as he stepped closer to the half-naked boy. "What's most important is that you relax. You know where I'm about to touch you and I need you to relax all your muscles, okay?" He asked and softly placed the fingers of his gloved hands on Dipper's lower back, slowly moving them downwards.

The boy softly hissed at the contact with the strange, rubbery material.

"I need you to spread your legs more." Ford said and then dragged up his fingers along Dipper's ass. He quickly found the boy's hole, slippery from the lube he'd applied to himself.

Dipper buried his head in his crossed arms. He could feel how Ford's first digit entered him pretty easily.

"Mhmmm." He moaned, pressing his closed mouth against his arm. This single finger of Ford felt like at least two of his own.

He shut his eyes as the digit wormed its way further into him. He could feel himself grow hard, the head of his dick just about touching the underside of the desk.

Ford gently pushed in his finger, and curled it slightly, looking for just that spot which-

"Ahh!" Dipper cried out and bucked his hips towards the desk. His hands curled into fists and his breathing turned heavier.

"Give me your hand." Ford said with his voice sounding slightly hoarser than usual.

Dipper reached behind his back with his right hand. Ford gripped it softly, aligning one of his fingers with one of Dipper's and guided them into him.

He showed Dipper exactly where to press down, rub over, massage.

Dipper whined, but then drew back his hand.

"It... It feels nicer when you do it, grunkle Ford." He admitted and buried his face back into his arms.

"Do you... Do you want me to-?"

Dipper bit his lips and nodded vigorously, breathing heavily. "Pleeease." He begged in a high pitch.

Ford started rubbing the tip of his finger over the boy's prostate.

Dipper started writhing, thrusting his hips up towards the desk accompanied by little whimpers.

This right here, this was not about 'teaching' anymore - and both of them knew it. Ford was effectively getting Dipper off. He could feel himself grow hard in his pants.

"Aah, ah, F- Mhmm." Dipper bit his lip in time just before he would have moaned Ford's name again.

With a high whimper and shaky limbs he suddenly came, his orgasm rippling through him in fierce waves.

Ford slowly withdrew his fingers from the twitching body.

Dipper was panting, his chest rising up and down quickly. His legs were shaking and he had to support himself mostly with his arms.

Ford took off the slick gloves, observing the small, quivering body in front of him.

Dipper slowly pushed himself up, trying to get down from the box. He emitted a small whimper as his legs failed him.

"Oh, oh, hey." Ford made a quick step forward and caught him just in time before he fell down.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ford asked Dipper, trying to steady him. Standing on the box, the boy was only a foot smaller than his great uncle.

"Yes." Dipper nodded and wrapped his arms around Ford. "It was just... So intense."

Ford rubbed small circles over Dipper's back. "I know, I know."

"But I liked it."

With a smile, Ford broke the hug and straightened up, brushing Dipper's sweaty bangs from his forehead, his fingertips stroking over the boy's birthmark.

"I think you should get dressed again."

Only just now Dipper remembered that he was still nude from the waist down and he quickly descended and put on his clothes.

"I-... Well... Thanks, grunkle Ford." He stammered.

"I'm glad you came to me with this."

"Me too." Dipper shot him a quick smile as he put his hat back on. "I guess I'll see you at lunch?"

Ford nodded and watched his great nephew leave. 

With a sigh he turned to the box and picked it up, when something caught his eye. He quickly put it aside, then inspected the underside of his desk with his hand. His index finger found something sticky.

_Of course._

Ford rubbed the bit of Dipper's drying cum between his fingers. He got his chair, pulling it closer, then sat down, quickly opening his fly.

"Fuck, Dipper." He moaned as he stroked his erection.

He was way too close already. He just had his fingers up his great nephew's ass, actually getting him off. For a moment, he _really_ wished he hadn't worn gloves. Then, he thought about actually inserting his cock into-

"Ah-" With a choked, hard grunt he came, shooting his load over the stain on the underside of the desk.

He cleaned himself up and got dressed again. With another towel he cleaned up his desk.

Part of him was afraid of what was happening, but the other part was badly wishing for Dipper to come ask for help yet again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, quick reminder, I have commissions up! [INFO HERE!](http://sinfulsanchez.tumblr.com/post/146019443265/commission-info)


	6. The 3rd And Last Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Dipper hadn't planned on bothering Ford with any more questions, there's still something he's curious about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually post from desktop, but this one's being posted from mobile, sorry if the formatting is off. I hope you can enjoy reading it nonetheless.

Weirdly enough, after their second little lesson it wasn't as awkward between Dipper and Ford as after the first one.  
Yet, Dipper still couldn't stop thinking about it. Replaying the experience did not mix all too well with his currently peaking hormone level and he found himself with his small cock in his hand more often than not. It took him three days before Dipper decided to try fingering himself again, because he was convinced it wouldn't feel as good as when Ford had done it. He was right.  
  
It was highly pleasant, but not satisfying. Not even when he allowed himself to think about Ford, which he by now had started to accept that it turned him on. Dipper'd been aware that he had developed some sort of crush on the author of the journals, and when he'd found out that it was his great uncle... After all, it was not possible for him to just turn off his emotions.

While eating breakfast on the next Saturday morning, he had suddenly another thought that he wanted to inquire his great uncle about. With strangely self-confident steps, he made his way down to the laboratory once again.

Ford had just finished analyzing several samples he'd brought with him from other dimensions. He had catalogued everything carefully in a new journal and was certainly satisfied with last night's work. He took off the plastic gloves and shoved them into the pocket of his white lab coat.  
Suddenly, the door to the lab opened up.  
  
"Dipper!" He smiled as he saw the boy enter. Then, he took off his safety goggles, before washing his hands thoroughly.  
  
"Hello, grunkle Ford." Dipper greeted him and approached the workspace.  
Ford dried his hands, then turned around. "What can I do for you? Did you want to help me with some experiments?"  
  
Dipper shook his head. "Actually..." He squirmed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "I think I might have another question." He shot his great uncle a wry, but insecure smile. "If that's still okay."  
  
He gazed up at Ford, who looked so much younger without his glasses. Dipper's eyes roamed over the man before him. The white coat made him think of how Ford had set up this lab here so many years ago, researching Gravity Falls' mysteries on his own with twelve recent PhDs in his pocket, writing down all his findings, his mental and physical fights against Bill...  
"Dipper? Hey?" Ford asked with a frown and the boy visibly flinched, then blinked and looked back at his great uncle who'd just hanged the coat over his chair and put his glasses back on.  
  
"I thought you wanted to ask me something?" Ford said and sat down in his chair.  
"Oh, yes..." Dipper awkwardly scratched his arm and walked closer.  
"I wanted to know how you... I mean, when you knew you uh, liked... Guys?"  
  
"...Oh" Ford narrowed his eyes. "I guess I never really... I mean..." He pressed his lips together and dropped his gaze.  
"I- I didn't mean to get too personal, you know." Dipper said and held up his hands defensively.  
  
"No, I offered to talk about everything with you. It's just..." He crossed his arms. "My first experience with another boy happened at quite a young age, and after that it was simply always part of me."  
  
"How... How young were you?" Dipper inquired curiously and felt his face heat up slightly.  
Ford took a deep breath. "We had- I mean, _I had_ just turned fourteen."  
  
"Do you think that's... Too early to _know_?" Dipper asked and climbed onto the counter to sit facing his great uncle.  
Ford shifted in his seat. "Everyone matures differently; what's early for some, may not be for others. Or they are just experimenting."  
  
Dipper nodded, taking in what Ford had said.  
"So do you think, you might..."  
"Ahhh, heh, I- I really don't-" Dipper's face turned bright red and he quickly avoided the other's eyes, scratching his neck.  
  
Ford chuckled. "I wasn't-"  
"Maybe." Dipper stated boldly after a sharp inhale, and bit his lip. He suddenly realized how fast his pulse was going and that the nervousness had him feel nauseous. He hadn't planned on telling his great uncle that much, but there he was. He lifted his gaze cautiously to assess Ford's reaction, but the man bore an unreadable expression.  
  
"Are you planning on telling him?" Ford asked.  
His great nephew shook his head bashfully.  
"I think you should consider it. Sure, there's always the possibility that he is not into you, but it's also always possible that he is, and it might end with a kiss. You never know."  
  
"B-but I don't even know how to kiss." Dipper blurted out. "What if he doesn't like me because of that?" It's not entirely what Dipper bothered, but it went into the same direction. He was too young for Ford, wasn't he? Not to mention the being-related part and all that...

"Hey, hey", Ford tried to assure him and placed his hand on Dipper's arm. With the boy sitting on his workspace, he had him at eye-level.  
"He can consider himself very lucky that a bright young boy like you has a crush on him. And if he doesn't like you for the sole reason that you aren't an experienced kisser... I don't think he deserves you."  
"Could you... Give me a few pointers, though, grunkle Ford?"  
The other raised his eyebrows. "About kissing?"  
Dipper nodded.  
  
"Well..." Ford wasn't sure what to tell Dipper. How did you explain someone how kissing works in words?  
"Or, you- you could always show me." The boy mumbled, barely audible, while fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt.  
"Show you?" Ford raised his eyebrows.

Once you've thought about something, whatever it may be, you cannot ever un-think it, Ford knew this. And the small, fleeing thought that _he_ might be the person Dipper was crushing on, suddenly grew huge in size and took over his mind. Sure, he'd noticed from the first second that Dipper had an extreme fixation on him, and he'd also known for a while now that he could not deny his own attraction towards the boy, but that his great nephew's feelings might be of the same kind...  
  
He leaned forward slowly. Looking for any hint confirming his suspicion.  
Dipper looked up, then his gaze dropped to Ford's lips. He brought his head forward hesitantly, then, as Ford didn't withdraw, shut his eyes and pressed his mouth against the other's.  
It was a chaste, closed-mouthed kiss, but nonetheless Dipper's first. Ford's stubble poked at his chin and his scent filled Dipper's nose. He broke the kiss and gasped for air.  
  
"You need to breathe through your nose." Ford said quietly. "It's a common beginners' mistake."  
  
Dipper chuckled, but it was more like an awkward huff. _He had just kissed his great uncle!_  
Ford leaned in again and kissed the boy again.  
Surprisingly, even through all the confusing emotions, Dipper did actually remember to breathe this time, and the kiss lasted longer than before. But suddenly, Ford opened his mouth and licked over Dipper's lips, causing the kid to gasp softly. He parted his lips and felt Ford's tongue slip between them. He hesitantly met it with his own. The unfamiliar feeling made him shiver and he let out a sigh as he brought up his arms and grabbed onto Ford's turtleneck. 

Ford's hands encircled the boy's wrists and he broke the kiss slowly. His eyes roamed over the young, innocent face.  
"I can only agree to do this with you if you are completely sure about wanting it."  
Ford said and realized he wasn't sure whether he was concerned about Dipper's actual well-being or his own conscience. The thought scared him a little, but he forcefully pushed it aside. He stroked over Dipper's cheeks with his fingers. The boy bit his lower lip and nodded.  
  
Ford raised his eyebrows expectantly.  
"I really do want this, great uncle Ford." Dipper ensured him. His eyes dropped to the man's lips and the grip on the man's sweater tightened.  
Ford's hand moved from the boy's jawline down to his neck, then grabbed onto the curls at the nape. He turned his head and pulled his great nephew in for another, more passionate kiss.  
  
Dipper sighed again, but it came out more like a moan. He wrapped his thin arms around his great uncle's neck and tried to imitate what Ford had done to him before. He felt Ford's arms enclose him around his waist and pull him towards himself. Dipper practically fell into Ford's lap and he shifted to properly straddle him.  
  
"You're a fast learner, aren't you?" Ford smiled at him after having broken the kiss.  
Dipper looked up at him with a flustered face and slightly swollen lips. He buried his face in the crook of Ford's neck and just now the other noticed that the boy was breathing quite heavily.  
"Hey, you okay?" He asked and rubbed his great nephew's back.  
Dipper sat up and nodded, worrying his lower lip. He squirmed and shifted, eventually drawing the attention of Ford's eyes to his tented shorts.  
  
"Dipper? Can I touch you?" Ford asked and when the boy nodded vigorously, he pushed up the shirt and ran his fingertips over Dipper's bare back. His great nephew whined and scooted closer.  
"Look at you, you're so needy." Ford whispered and trailed kisses down Dipper's neck. He pulled the t-shirt over the kid's head and let it drop to the floor.  
  
"Ford..." Dipper whined and his hips bucked forward, in search for contact, friction, stimulation. He'd gotten off right before breakfast, barely half an hour before meeting Ford, but he was so hard again already, his small cock rubbing almost painfully against the rough fabric of his underwear.  
  
"Grunkle Ford, please, more", Dipper whimpered and shuddered with pleasure as the other cupped the front of his shorts. "Aah~"  
  
Ford massaged the boy's bulge carefully, his other hand still roaming over his back. He turned his head to the side and lowered it to kiss Dipper again. One-handedly, he unbuttoned the kid's shorts and pulled down the zipper. He palmed Dipper's tented white briefs, his thumb circling over the top.  
  
Dipper wrapped his arms tighter around Ford's neck. He bucked his hips up into his great uncle's hand, already feeling close to climax. With his fingers digging into his great uncle's shoulders, he shuddered and came in his underwear with a whine, breaking the sloppy make-out. He collapsed into Ford's chest who hugged him close. His breath slowly returned to normal as his heartbeat steadied. He did not yet allow himself to reflect about what had just happened.

"Grunkle Ford, I-"  
"It's okay." Ford said and kissed the boy's forehead.  
"Y-you didn't..." Dipper bit his lip.  
"I don't want you to worry about that." He ran his hand up and down the boy's back.  
  
They hugged for a little longer, cooling off, before Ford helped Dipper get dressed again.  
"Ford..." Dipper looked up at his great uncle. "I like you."  
Ford smiled down at the boy in front of him. "I like you, too, Dipper."  
  
The boy smiled with a blush on his face. "Do you... Need any help with your experiments?"  
"I sure do." Ford smirked and stood up, reaching for his lab coat.  
Dipper lit up. "Alright, let me just... Go change my pants first." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this concludes this fic! Thank you all for reading and putting up with my irregular updates!  
> The next (chronologically speaking) part of the Pet Play series will feature Dipper and Ford experimenting with... Whatever it is they have right now. I will first publish another part though, one I've been very hyped to release for a LONG time! And I hope y'all will like it, too.  
> As always, I'm very happy about any feedback I get. :)  
> \- sinfulsanchez


End file.
